Full Body Breakdown
by Rose-chan-chan
Summary: And every time he kissed me, I could feel myself falling into a full body breakdown." Ryoma's stirring up trouble with our favorite Buchou yet again. Care to watch Tezuka break down?


Full Body Breakdown

Disclaimer: I do not yet own Prince of Tennis, although I am looking for a human shaped box under the Christmas tree this year. =) I love you guys! And fan-girls. And whoever else is reading a stupid disclaimer

Anyways, this is a story dedicated my SLL (Secret Lesbian Lover mwah I love you) and my other SLL who isn't exactly a secret anymore, but that's okay.

* * *

I crashed against the lockers; a loud clang resonated throughout the room. With my back against the lockers, I scanned the room I was currently hiding in. The locker room was empty now, and the sound echoed throughout the room. Quickly, I recomposed myself, a desperate attempt to control myself.

The sound of my deep breathing echoed throughout my mind, disrupting my train of thought, not that it was getting anywhere. I was disturbed, confused, and utterly lost.

This was not supposed to happen.

* * *

The sound of footsteps awoke me from my thoughts once again. I slipped into the back rooms, where I knew normal members of the tennis team would not dare to enter. Too bad it was a regular that stepped into the locker room.

"Buchou?" His voice rang loud and clear. The crisp, yet gentle voice tantalized my thoughts. It was taking every ounce of control that I had to stop myself from completely destroying the youngest tennis regular.

I could feel my body trembling from my futile attempts to control myself. At this point, all I could do was buy him time. All I could ever do was buy him time. Even during the Nationals, when he needed me to be there for him, all I could do was drag out my match against Sanada.

It was always a cruel choice, a treasured possession of mine, or Ryoma. During Nationals, it was my arm or Ryoma. Right now, it was my own health or Ryoma. Last week, when he stormed out of the school campus, it was a choice between my respectful character towards other and Ryoma.

And I knew that I'd always choose Ryoma.

His footsteps were gentle, creating a tapping rhythm throughout the area. As much I wanted to just stop and listen, I knew that I couldn't let him find me. I couldn't even look at him right now.

I didn't want to hurt him. I knew I would, if I got too close, I would everything. I stood up, and silently scurried towards the back door. As I fumbled around for my keys, I heard an unusual sound. Stepping back momentarily, I peeked into the doorway that lead into the room Ryoma was still in.

Or at least I had thought Ryoma was in.

* * *

My eyes deceived me as I gazed upon a clump, gracefully collapsed on the floor. My ears deceived me as I listened for a noise, any noise, but found none. And my legs deceived me as they ran out to embrace the fallen angel.

I felt as though my hold body was breaking down.

The sound of sneakers pounded through the room, echoing of walls, ricocheting of lockers, bouncing between the floor and the ceiling.

I picked Ryoma up, twisting his head towards me. His eyelids fluttered up slowly, reminding me how unfairly long his eyelashes were. Lights bounced of his seaweed green hair, creating a smoking green shadow around his eyes. As he opened his eyes, I could feel my strict, punctual, rule obeying character slinking off into the shadows.

Smirking, I whispered, "You called for me?"

* * *

The surprise in his eyes, the mussed up hair, his quick reactions were all worth it. He jumped slightly, landing back in my arms. I wrapped my arms around him and picked him up, still carefully controlling my actions so as to not scare the freshman regular.

It didn't matter that he was a high school freshman now; instead of the middle school kid he was when I fell in love with him. Time could change a lot of things, but my love for him had changed me faster than time could ever hope to.

I looked into his eyes, hoping for some flicker of emotion to guide me through the next few steps, and was surprised to see a slight smile on his face: a smile, and not a smirk.

"Hai, Buchou." Ryoma glanced up, from under his eyelashes. "Were you hiding from me? Or running away from my shadow?" I mentally gulped, realizing that he had everything figured out.

Swallowing my pride, I smiled (A/N: OMG! Hotness! Soz, had to say that) and pulled him tighter into my hold. "I was running away from myself." I offered him a sheepish smile before playing with his hair.

He leaned into me. "I want to hear you say it, Buchou." He stressed the word Buchou, like only Echizen Ryoma could. He sat up in my lap, pulling my head closer to him so that he could whisper into my ear.

"I **need** to hear you say it, Buchou."

The locker room was hardly a suitable place for this. And I never dreamed of confessing to anyone, let alone a freshman male that could play pro tennis. And yet I found myself in a rather compromising position, yet my tongue down said boy's throat.

And I didn't plan on moving it for quite a while.

* * *

Smoky green met hazel as he gazed into my eyes, so intensely that I could see my reflection in his crisp, clear eyes. Then, his eyelids fluttered closed once again as he pressed his head to my chest.

"You stupid, idiotic Buchou. You don't ever have to run from yourself." I pondered this thought for a moment before realizing, understanding, and accepting that Ryoma had become a part of me. And if he wanted me to be completely open, honest, and absolutely uncontrollable, then I would be.

But only around him, and only for him.

A week had passed since our first make out session in the boys locker room. Ryoma had made it his new hobby to drag me to the strangest places and literally seduce me into compromising situations that I couldn't help but take advantage of.

Surprisingly, Ryoma made for a rather interesting boyfriend. He could probably even give Fuji a run for his money. I could remember some of the more… exotic suggestions he had made.

Ryoma bounced up to me. "Ne…Buchou. The boys locker room was pretty fun, maybe next time we should try the girls locker room." Jealous stares shot through both Ryoma and me as we felt icy cold stares from numerous girls and a fair amount of boys too. And yes, we literally felt them.

Excusing myself, I grabbed Ryoma and dragged him over to the water fountains. He whimpered, and gave me his puppy-dog pout, now dubbed the Prodigy Pout. "But the girls locker room is in the other direction!"

I stopped to stare him in the eyes. "We're looping around." I said, as Ryoma bounced alongside me, towards what would be our fifth make-out session today.

Not that I was complaining.

* * *

Every time he held onto my hand, I could feel butterflies flutter in my stomach.

When he smiled at me in the middle of tennis practice, I could feel the shocked stares as I returned it with my own, warm smile.

And every time he kissed me, I could feel myself falling into a full body breakdown.

Mwah! I love you guys for reading! And if you guys review I got cookies going in the oven for you! Mwah again, and I really hope you enjoyed it!

Please tell me if it was too short! I always feel like my stories are too short…


End file.
